He Loves Me
by XMistressChaosx
Summary: Nico tells himself that he holds Jason's heart.


**A giant shoutout to my two beta's _XenaDragon-xoxo and Certified Lady Insane Cynic_ I demand you read their awesome stories. They got this to me so fast and it's so wonderful. :D They made this all pretty and shiny.****  
**

**I wanted to write a Jaco for the longest time. Those two are so hot in my mind, and I'm so sad there's too little of it out there. So, I had to satisfy my own selfish needs. I hope everyone enjoys this fanfic. It is written in second-person. Nico has a potty mouth.**

**Warnings: Yaoi all the way and cursing. Bad lemon… to be fair it is like my second attempt at actually writing one.**

**Title: He Loves Me**

**Summary: Nico tells himself that he holds Jason's heart.**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Pairings: Mainly Jason/Nico and Jason/Piper. There is a side of Percy/Annabeth and Leo/Hazel**

* * *

**He Loves Me**

* * *

You pull up at the curb of the giant house. Multicolored lights stream out of the window, music fills the air, and teens of all kinds spill out of the house. Castor and Pollux throw the best parties. You can't get out of the Drag-U-La yet.

You fix your hair in the rearview mirror, desperately trying to make the pitch-black locks lie flat on your head. No matter how fervently your fingers brush back your hair, it never stays. Despondently, you sigh in the mirror, lightly clouding the glass with your breath, and give up. Your hair has clearly won—whatever. You unbuckle your seatbelt and take the jangly key out of the ignition, your eyes sweep over the inside of the car.

It's clean enough. There are some candy wrappers on the floor and a can of some old soda in the cupholder in the front. You take a tentative sniff of the air, and the smell of vanilla fills your nose. Mentally, you thank Bianca for the air fresheners. As you get out of the car you can hear her nagging voice in the back of your mind: _It wasn't for you! That car smells like sweat and old milk._

The frown on your face transforms into a smirk. The thought of your older sister always brightens your day just a little. She's been your pseudo mother for years, and you always feel a mixture of sadness and happiness that she's gotten her own life, but has left yours. The more you walk on the cracked sidewalk, taking care to sidetrack the drunken teenagers and snuffed out cigarettes, the more you think of the good that's come out of Bianca's departure.

For one, you've gotten close to the other child in the Di'Angelo family. Hazel Levesque isn't related to you, Bianca, or the bitch that you have to call a stepmother (Persephone). She's your father's child, born a year before you. Her mother died when she was six and she came to live with the family. You mostly ignored her until recently, when you found out that she's bright and funny. Calm and intelligent. She's amazing, and with her came amazing people such as…

"Nico!"

The shout of your name snaps you out of your thoughts. You jog over to your caller, smiling lightly at the lean nineteen year-old boy, Perseus "Percy" Jackson. He's captain of the swimming team, and quite good-looking, if you were being honest with yourself. He has sea-green eyes and black hair. "Nico!" he shouts again when you come to a stop in front of him.

"Percy," you reply quietly. He grins at you, grabbing your hand. He pulls you into the house where you're greeted by a bunch of people. He quickly slithers through the mass of bodies, ignoring the crowd, until he comes to a quiet-ish corner in the living room and falls down onto the main couch. He pats a seat on the leather next to him. You settle down and wave a greeting at everyone. Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend, sits on the left of Percy. She may be blonde, but she's smarter than anyone you've ever met.

Hazel smiles at you from her seat across you. She giggles and laughs at whatever her boyfriend, Leo Valdez, murmurs in her ear. You acknowledge that Leo's a great guy and friend, but you don't think he's good enough for your sister—or rather, he flirts too much and you're worried that somehow he'll break Hazel's heart. If that happens, you promise you'll break each and every bone in his body, and then you'll play with his innards like one does with play-doh.

"Nico? Are you okay?" a gentle voice pops up. Your eyes dart toward her, narrowing marginally; Piper Mclean. That's her name. She's pretty in a conventional way, no matter how she tries to hide it. She's Native-American with short brunette hair cut in a stylish sort of way and pretty colored eyes in a shade that no one can exactly pinpoint.

You jolt out of your thoughts as she asks you the same question while she sits in the lap of Jason Grace, the star of the college football and lacrosse team. She blinks at you innocently and tilts her head in an annoyingly puppy-like fashion. "I'm fine, just a little hot," you lie.

Percy laughs richly and slaps you on the back hard. "Of course you're hot, you're dressed in all black in 98 degree weather. What made you wear black jeans, a black t-shirt, black sneakers and your aviator jacket?"

You duck your head and blush. You like your dressing style and _he_ does too. You briefly look into the riveting, electric-blue eyes of Jason. Their hue is unlike anything you've ever seen before, and they're so expressive – so many emotions can splay across them at once. Your personal favorites are anger and lust.

You avert your stare from Jason before you get too enthralled and turn your attention back to Percy, grousing. "At least I don't wear tacky Hawaiian shirts."

The whole bunch laughs at the comment. "Here's got you there, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth says in between giggles.

"Whose side are you on?" Percy playfully whines. "You're my girlfriend, Wise Girl."

"So?"

Laughs fills the air yet again and the group continues to trade jokes and playful jabs. You stay out of most of the conversation. You really don't feel like talking. In fact, you are too focused on trying not to think about Jason Grace, but he's right there. Right in your proximity. It burns you to not touch him, to not sit on his lap as Piper McLean does.

But then reality crashes down on you. You realize that you can't. No one knows about him and you.

And for good reason. It would cause too much of a scandal, especially since you're barely legal at sixteen, and school isn't the most accepting of homosexual culture. At least that's what Jason says. You believe him even though it sounds weird and out of place because you don't want to ruin it. You kinda want Jason to remain your personal secret, and you kinda what to push Piper into the mud and claim Jason as yours.

A sudden urge wells inside you as you're filled by an intense desire for Jason. You grunt and shift in your seat, forgoing all sure-to-fail attempts at trying to push the muscular blond from your thoughts. Your mind seems to take a backseat and your body does all the work. Your legs gather you from the seat, your arms dust you off, your mouth opens and out tumbles, "I've got to go to the bathroom." Your face burns at how childish it sounds, but who cares?

Annabeth is the first to take action. "Its upstairs on the left," she says brightly.

"Thanks," you say.

You then turn on your heel and slowly walk off, your head in the clouds. Jason will fire off some half-assed excuse and come after you. You're sure of it. Your steps are measured as you walk up the staircase, pushing past many couples on the way up. This isn't your house, but you know where the bedroom and the bathroom is. You don't have to go to the bathroom, that's just a pitiful excuse. You head to the bedroom and open the door without preamble.

There's a couple on the bed in the middle of a heavy makeout session. You barely break a sweat. Your saunter is confident. You head over there, tapping the guy politely on the shoulder. He swats at you, but doesn't break away from his girlfriend. You tap at him again, this time more forcefully. He pulls from his girlfriend's lips, glaring at you with his muddy brown eyes.

It takes a second for him to register who you are. His mouth drops open but nothing comes out except for a strange choking sound. He seems to regain his senses and grabs his girlfriend, rushing out of the bedroom. A mumbled apology spits towards you. A usual reaction. Everyone in school is afraid of you because your father, Hades (his nickname), is a famous mortician involved in some sketchy blackmarket business of selling body parts.

You don't understand how pathetic people are to be afraid of your dad and, by proxy, you, but what can you do? Death scares bundles of people every day. You guess you aren't affected by it because you've been exposed to that environment.

You shrug. You aren't in the mood to think about how your father's work affects your reputation with people. Instead, you sit on the bouncy queen-sized bed, throwing off your jacket, patiently waiting for Jason. You twist and untwist your legs, folding your arms and then letting them fall to the plush puke-green covers. You bite your lips, vaguely recognizing that you are acting like some prepubescent girl. You always act like this, though, when it comes to him, so what does it matter?

Jason changes you. As cliché as it is to say, he's the bit of light in your darkness. He makes you feel alive and like someone important. Jason ignites a fire within you that burns oh, so brightly, and feels like it'll never go out. He's the reason you smile more often, why you tolerate people around him. Jason's the reason for the little bit of happiness you found in high school.

Your lips quirk and your cheeks heat up when you realize the direction your pondering has taken. You think about a situation where you actually have to voice your love-stricken thoughts. You'd be so embarrassed. The very notion sets your cheeks aflame.

"You're adorable when you blush," a deep voice rumbles. You whirl around from the corner of the bed to face a smirking Jason Grace. He closes the bedroom door and locks it with one swift motion. His words have only served to make you blush harder. You're sure your face resembles the red of a fire truck

He walks in that sexy confident gait of his, and you watch his approach, transfixed. The mattress dips minutely from Jason's added weight. He easily tugs you into his lap. You don't have the chance to complain about his abrupt behavior because he forcefully grabs your chin and presses his lips to yours in a hungry kiss. Your eyes widen for a second before they slide shut, and you accept the kiss wordlessly.

He harshly bites your bottom lip, forcing his tongue inside your mouth. You don't fight for dominance or do any of that crap. Jason is very much like his father. He's an overpowering alpha male who has to be the one fucking or giving orders. You never say anything against that. You can't. Jason would never accept that.

You kiss back, your hands wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to you. Liquid need pools within your belly. You want more of Jason, so, so much more. He breaks away from the kiss, gluing his lust-filled gaze on you. "You're so fucking beautiful, Neeks," he praises you, using that idiotic nickname you only allow him to use. His right hand caresses your cheek tenderly. "Gods, there are so many things I want to do to you. I want to watch you take my cock centimeter by centimeter into your tight little ass." By now he's palming you through your jeans, creating such a delicious friction that all you can do is whimper, nod, and buck your hips. You want him to do all those things to you. Now.

"I want to hear all those lovely little noises your pretty mouth creates." He leans into your ear and whispers, "Most of all, I want…no, I have this craving…to bend you over every damn edge in this room and fuck you so fucking hard that you can't remember anyone's name but mine. Would you like that, Nico?"

A drawn-out moan is the only answer you can manage. Jason smirks and kisses you chastely on your pulsing lips. He acts so fast that you find yourself lying, flipped onto the bed, before you even realize it's happening. Jason appraises you from his spot on the bed before he rips off his purple shirt and your black one, throwing them somewhere on the floor.

You struggle not to drool, or wolf-whistle like those old cartoons. Jason's built like the statue of David. He's utter perfection with his pecs, six-pack abs, and that teasing trail of golden blond hair that travels from his navel to the package below. "Sexy," you blurt out in a daze.

"Thanks, Neeks," he winks. He easily crawls over to you and straddles you, rocking his hips slowly. His cock moves over yours, again, creating that wonderful agonizing friction. All you can do is rock with him, hoping he'll speed up just a bit. This is good and all, but he's wearing jeans (and so are you), and you'd rather have more skin.

He continues to grind against you, and your underwear is wet from the precum leaking from your cock. "There are so many things that I wanna do to you, Nico," he whispers as he speeds up a bit. "But we don't have the time. I guess we'll have to settle for something quick," he muses. "Is that okay?"

You growl. "Yes! Just stop with this infernal dry humping. It's driving me nuts!"

Jason gives you that stupid smirk again. He shimmies out of his black shorts and pulls off your black jeans. You're wearing Joker boxers and he's wearing nothing. You stare at his red cock, nestled by curls of blond hair, the tip dripping pearls of white precum. "You want this, babe?" he asks huskily.

"Yes," you plead.

"Are you sure…"

You don't bother to reply this time. You peel off your boxers, springing your erection free. You shudder at the feel of the room's ventilation all over your warming body, but you don't make a sound. You hold up three fingers for Jason to see. He eyes you curiously but doesn't comment. Slowly, you bring your fingers to your mouth. You circle your lips with each finger, inserting each appendage into your hot, wet mouth.

He raises both eyebrows, and his attention focuses entirely on you. You suckle on each of your fingers like you would a lollipop. Periodically, your tongue darts from its spot to lick each finger up and down until it's covered in spit. When you've deemed your fingers wet enough, you take them out with a loud pop.

You're still locked onto Jason's intense gaze as your fingers skip down your naked body. You moan heatedly at the trail your fingers make, it feels so good to be cooled off just a bit, and the way the air hits your cock – shit, it's almost enough to make you cum at this moment. Your pale fingers finally make it to their destination. You wiggle under Jason's weight to spread your legs far enough for what you're going to do. It takes a bit of time, but when you do it, it's great.

You slip all three fingers into your tight hole up to the knuckles. You squirm at the sudden intrusion and the bit of pain that comes along with it, but you easily get used to it. It's nothing like your first time (hurt like a bitch), and this is so much easier. You drag your fingers out and then slam them back in, scissoring around until you find that one spot – that spot being your prostate. Your fingers go in and out, hitting the same sweet spot over and over, your pleasure making you so delirious.

You moan, looking at Jason through hooded eyes as you fuck yourself. You are quite happy doing this. If Jason doesn't want to join in, so be it. You like that he's watching you. You move your fingers deftly through your hole, groaning every time you dive in. You're terribly slick and heated inside as your ass clenches around your fingers in an indescribable way. You fling your head back in intense pleasure as you use your other hand to play with your cock. The most obscene noises sprout from your lips when you start jerking yourself off.

"Jay-Jason," you mewl. You imagine him doing all of this to you, and more. It almost pushes you off the edge. Your fingers move with inhuman speed within you, as does the hand on your cock. Your toes curl and you feel that climax coming. Your fingers tease the slit of your head as you're still hitting that wonderful spot.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" you cry wantonly, writhing on the bed until strong hands wrap around yours, ceasing all action. You let out a groan of disappointment, and glare at Jason for ruining your oncoming orgasm.

"Only I'm allowed to make you come!" he says roughly, snatching your fingers away from your ass with a squelching sound and prying your fingers from your aching cock. Jason wraps your legs around his bare waist and pushes in without warning.

"Shit," you gasp. You remember to take deep breaths. You've stretched yourself quite a bit, but Jason is still bigger and wider than your fingers. It takes time to get used to his length inside you. "Shit," you say again.

Jason breathes hard, gritting his teeth. His cheeks are dusted with pink. You can tell he's struggling not to move until you give the command. You take a shuddering breath. "M-move," you stutter. He nods at you and takes an experimental thrust forward. You aren't happy with that. You're not a fragile twink who can't take a cock up the ass.

"Move!" you say with more conviction, snapping your hips up.

You don't have to repeat yourself a third time. He leans forward, kisses your lips hungrily once, and then places his head at the crook of your neck. You can't see it, but you can feel his challenging smirk. "Hold on tight," he warns.

You don't have time to question him on his choice of words because he starts pounding into you. All thoughts of coherency fly out the window as he sears hot kisses up the side of neck while he relentlessly pounds your fucking sweet spot over and over again. He's so fucking good at this! Shit! Your nails dig deeply into his back. You struggle to keep up with his insane pace.

"Y-you should see yourself, Neeks. All debauched like this, taking my cock in your ass like a prime whore," he grunts at the base of your neck.

You don't have a witty comeback for Jason, or anything else to say, really. All that flies from your mouth is "Jesus, yes Jason, harder, faster, fuck!"

The bed's rhythm matches Jason's and you feel yourself nearing completion. Your balls are pulled taut in anticipation. That certain tingle starts building up within you, and you grasp Jason closer, fire burning in your eyes. "Shit! Jason, stop being such a pansy and fuck me! Or would you rather I find Percy?"

The blond freezes momentarily. You whine in the back of your throat. You want him to go, hard, fast…

Then Jason growls throatily.

"You." He hits your prostate directly.

"Are." He pushes so far in, Gods, you've never felt fuller than you do at this moment, and you're loving it.

"Mine!" You choke back a scream. Shit! You feel yourself exploding, spurting hot cum all over your stomach and his.

You breathe in deeply as Jason continues to fuck your hole for a couple more minutes before he, too, comes to an orgasm with your name on his lips. You squirm a bit uncomfortably at the feel of Jason's milky seed in your ass. Well, it's uncomfortable, yes, but not completely unwelcome.

Jason pulls out of you and rolls to your side, sweaty, and breathing like he's run two miles nonstop. You, on the other hand, have come down from your blissful high. You scoot closer to Jason, the urge to cuddle strong in your mind. You roll your eyes at your girlish thoughts. Cuddle? Pshaw.

Jason notices you. He grins lopsidedly. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he asks teasingly.

You grin hugely. "Shaddup, you sap."

Jason chuckles. He sits up on the crumpled bed sheets, scratching his blond hair. He glances at you once before he cautiously gets up from the bed. He's a little wobbly on his feet, but he manages to grab his clothes off the ground, expertly slipping them back on.

A cold feeling encompasses you. Your grin diminishes, transforming into scowl that would make your father proud. "You're leaving." It isn't a question, can't be a question if you already know the answer.

"Yeah, it's been twenty minutes. Piper and the others will start looking for us soon," he explains. You shake your head. Hysterical laughter bubbles in your throat. You know he's making another excuse but you can't bring yourself to say a word against him.

You settle for a bitter, "You're going back to her."

Jason takes a couple of steps in your direction. He bends down to the carpet, on his knees, and cups your face in his calloused hands. He forces you to look him in the eyes. "You know it isn't like that."

_Yeah?_ You struggle not to spit back at him. If 'it isn't like that', how come he indulges her? How come you catch him and his little floozy in make-out sessions, his hands dipping into her panties? How come he presents her proudly as his girlfriend, and leaves you in the dust?

How come he won't come out of the closet for you and be your boyfriend?

"It's you I love, Nico. Never her," he says, his voice full of conviction. He leans up to press a lingering kiss on your forehead, and then he leaves.

His words resound within you. Love? He actually loves you?

The words leave you in a pleasurable fog. You wait the customary ten minutes before you get yourself ready. Your pants and boxers chaff weirdly against your ass but you guess that's because of the dried semen. Jason's semen. You shake on your shirt and aviator jacket. You're lucky that there's a full bodied mirror in the room. You twist and turn, checking your appearance. Your cheeks are slightly flushed, but Jason hasn't left any visible marks on you. Your hair is a bit messy with odd ends sticking out. Your hands crawl up to fix it, but at the last second you decide to just leave it be. After all, it gives you the sexy bedhead look.

When you deem yourself ready, you exit the bedroom. It's loud out here. People are chatting, the music blares, and the same people are still glued together on the staircase. You push and shove your way downstairs, ducking out of the way to get to your destination: the living room.

Your group of friends are still secluded in the same corner, taking up all the leather upholstery. You notice there are red cups clutched in their fingers. You squeeze in next to Percy, grinning when he yelps in surprise. "Nico! Man, where have you been? You were gone almost as long as Jason!"

You glance away, shifting. "My stepmother likes to feed me lots of fiber, okay…?" You glance back at Percy who's staring at you blankly. Sighing, you don't bother to explain. Annabeth will do it for you.

Your stare finds Jason's seconds later. Piper sits in his lap primly with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She's giggling at something, yakking to Jason. You want to trade places with her, you want to go over there and kiss your boyfriend in front of all the others instead of sitting here all alone, surrounded by couples.

He's yours, not her's.

He has your heart, but do you have his? You shrug your shoulders at your wordless question.

You're about avert your steep gaze, but just then Jason mouths to you. 'I love you, babe,' he says silently, the words forming clearly on his lips. He then smiles. You smile right back even as Piper gets up from her spot on the blond and yanks him on the wrist and leans up on her tippy toes to whisper.

Jason nods at her. She winks at all of you and disappears into the ground. You know what they're about to do, but you're content with the fact that you have Jason's heart and love.


End file.
